


Working Together

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Vishkar hires the Junkers to work with Symmetra on a job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, and it doesn't go according to plan, it's all roadhog's fault really, sex while locked in a room together, smh roadie, unless some fuckin was part of the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Satya has been told she'll be working with mercenaries for her next mission. She wasn't expecting to have a history with one of them.





	Working Together

They were _late_.

That was her foremost thought, and it was the one annoying her the most. Satya flicked her gaze to the upper left portion of her visor and eyed the time written there; they were nearly twenty minutes late. Unacceptable, _utterly_ unacceptable.

Why on earth had Vishkar even hired these riff-raff? If they couldn’t adhere to simple principles like basic time management skills, how could they be trusted to fulfil the remainder of their tasks? They’d signed a contract sure enough, but what did that really _mean?_

To make matters worse, she didn’t even know who they were. Sanjay had been vague with the details; he’d given her a place to wait and said they would find her. Apparently they were reputable, and had worked with Vishkar before. She chewed on her bottom lip. Perhaps their lateness was not their fault – surely _reputable_ men wouldn’t purposefully ignore the agreed time of their meeting. Something must have happened. Perhaps they’d been intercepted by local law enforcement? Or maybe Interpol. They were in Europe, after all, and these two were mercenaries, according to Sanjay.

A faint noise made her start; Satya’s head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at the door, fingers flexing around her photon projector, just in case it was someone more unexpected.

There came a knock at the door.

“Yes?” Satya called coolly, standing up with her photon projector at the ready.

She heard some muffled conversation, too quiet to pick out, and then the door swung wide – and her jaw dropped.

Two figures stood framed in the doorway – one very large, and one smaller, but still alarmingly tall. It took her roughly two seconds to get over her shock, and Satya’s mouth shut with a snap and she narrowed her eyes.

“What-” She ground her teeth together. “-are _you_ doing here?”

The smaller of the two had looked just as stunned as she felt, but as she watched, a broad, _impossibly_ pleased grin unfurled over his face.

“Well, g’day.” He drawled, utterly ignoring her question.

Satya stiffened, her narrowed gaze taking in both of them – it had been years since she’d last seen them. Five, to be precise. She took in Roadhog’s familiar hulking form, the same leather mask in the shape of a pig’s face obscuring his features, and his smaller companion, whom she’d known a little more… intimately.

She fought to prevent a flush from creeping up her throat to her face as Junkrat’s grin became a little more _knowing_.

“You have not answered my question.” She said very precisely, and Junkrat tipped his head to the side.

“Y’hired us. Or y’boss did. Just like old times, ay?” His grin widened further, if that were possible, and he raised his brows in a ‘you know what I’m talking about’ expression. Satya absolutely refused to acknowledge it.

“I had nothing to do with it.” Satya snapped. “None of this was _my_ decision.”

Junkrat opened his mouth to reply, but Roadhog shoved him aside and stepped forward.

“What’s the job?” He rumbled, and Satya nodded. Business. This was all business, and she would keep it that way.

“Yes, of course.” She cleared her throat and then pulled up a holographic map displaying the blueprints of the nearby building; it was the offices of a wealthy businessman who owned quite a bit of land in a Romanian city – land that Vishkar was interested in acquiring. This man owned businesses that were money laundering outfits across the city, and it was Satya’s job to acquire proof of this, so that the corruption could be exposed, the businessman could be jailed, and Vishkar could make something beneficial to the community from the rubble left behind. “What you see here is a mansion belonging to Anton Grigorescu. He’s a drug lord, he launders money and trades in illegal weaponry, and is overall an unpleasant person. He is… forming something of a roadblock in Vishkar’s plans for the area. Due to his aforementioned career choices, Grigorescu keeps his home heavily guarded. I can get myself in, but it’ll be _far_ safer if his men are occupied. Your job is to create a distraction away from where I need to go. Can you manage that?”

“Course we can.” Junkrat said, and to her alarm, he pulled a grenade from his pocket and started to twirl it. “Can’t we, Hoggie?”

Roadhog made a grunting noise that Satya assumed was in agreement.

“Roight, so we ready t’go?” Junkrat turned and made for the door, and Satya cried out.

_“No!”_

Junkrat paused, peering over his shoulder. “Ay? Want some company, do ya?”

Satya couldn’t help her flush this time, and she glared at him. “No. I simply meant, you can’t just go barging in. We need to _plan_.”

“That’s borin’!” Junkrat protested, but submitted to Roadhog depositing him in a chair.

“Y’wanna get paid?” The big man rumbled, and it seemed this was sufficient enough to get Junkrat to pay attention and stay put.

Satya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yes, well, I’ve been studying the layout of Grigorescu’s compound, and I’ve identified both where my target is and how I will get in.” She pointed out both locations on the map. “I believe that it would be best if you two head here.” She pointed to a spot in the southern gardens. “There’s heavy vegetation around here, sufficient cover for you if things get out of hand. If you can draw Grigorescu’s guards towards you for at _least_ twenty minutes, I can get what I need and you can be paid.”

“Sounds good t’me!” Junkrat said cheerily, and shot out of his chair. “Now can we go?”

“ _No_.” Satya said firmly. “There are some obstacles to overcome yet.”

The lanky Junker made a frustrated noise. “Now what?” He groaned, and Roadhog elbowed him.

“Stop bein’ rude.” He rumbled. “They’re payin’ us.”

Satya stifled a smile and upon seeing how much it was evident Junkrat disliked her expression, she let her smile widen into something haughty, which turned his expression black. “I’m glad to see at least _one_ of you has some brains.”

Junkrat bristled, but she didn’t let him speak.

“Grigorescu has turrets set up all around the perimeter. Obviously, he’s been dealing in some illegal arms trading, but what’s bothersome is that whoever built them, from my observation, evidently knew what they were doing. I have no doubt they’re intended to be lethal; it will make it harder for you to get into the gardens without being electrocuted.”

“So you got a plan? Or y’just plannin’ t’chuck us at ‘em an’ hope fer the best?” Junkrat inquired sourly, scratching idly at his cheek. She noticed he hadn’t shaved in the past few days; his fingers rubbed over blond stubble, and abruptly her fingers tingled with the urge to see how it felt. The last time she’d been with him, he’d been clean shaven – she remembered _that_ well. Satya inwardly scolded herself and curled her fingers into her palms in a bid to ignore the impulse.

“I have a plan, yes.” She said, her words stiffer than she’d meant them to be. “I had hoped for both your input, however, seeing as I am not well acquainted with your… methods.”

Junkrat broke into giggles at that, his shoulders hunched and his fingers splayed as he rocked in his chair. “Got that roight!” He wheezed, and Satya flicked a speck of imaginary dust from her knee as she waited for him to settle.

“Well. I was thinking, that if you two came in from the south-” Satya pointed at the map. “-you could take out these three turrets reasonably easily, then get into the gardens.”

“Why go fer stealth?” Roadhog interjected. “Ain’t it our job t’be distractin’?”

Satya hesitated. “That’s true enough. As I said, it’s ultimately up to you. I just thought it might be easier for you with those turrets gone. You won’t have to worry about being electrocuted as well as worry about the guards.”

Roadhog nodded. “Makes sense.”

Beside him, Junkrat cracked his knuckles. “Roight, let’s go!” He crowed, and bounded to his feet, only to come to a stop when Roadhog grabbed him by the harness. “Hog, the fucks’ the matter with ya? Got it all sorted! Let’s get busy!”

“What time d’ya wanna do this?” The large man asked her. “Got a few spare minutes? Wanna check the perimeter m’self.”

“That’s perfectly reasonable.” Satya could allow it; it didn’t matter when this happened so long as it happened today.

Roadhog climbed to his feet, and Junkrat let out an excited giggle and rushed for the door – only for his joy to turn to confusion when Roadhog swept him off his feet and deposited him back in his chair.

“Stay put.” The bigger man rumbled. Oh no – Satya stared in horror. _No, Gods no, don’t leave me here with him-_

“What!?” Junkrat demanded, jumping to his feet. “I ain’t stayin’-”

“Y’are an’ that’s final.” Roadhog growled. “Don’t want ya gettin’ overexcited an’ firin’ before we’re ready.”

Junkrat swelled like an indignant bullfrog. “ _Hog_ , y’great fat fuck, I ain’t gonna-”

“ _Stay_.”

With that, Roadhog stumped out the door, and though Junkrat immediately rushed to follow, it slammed shut and they both heard something heavy being pushed against it. Junkrat threw his weight against the door several times, but it wouldn’t budge.

He swore loudly, and Satya did so as well, albeit internally – Roadhog had blocked the door, trapping her in a windowless room with Junkrat. Choosing such a room had seemed wise before – less chance of being spied upon – but now it seemed extremely foolish. Well. She didn’t have to acknowledge him. She could simply go over her plans until Roadhog returned.

She didn’t look up from her map and pages of handwritten notes when she heard the distinctive step- _click_ of Junkrat swivelling, nor did she look at him even though she felt his gaze on her. She refused to lift her eyes to his even when that step- _click_ signified his approach, nor would she drag her eyes from her work when his shadow fell over her.

“We’re _stuck_.” His voice sounded utterly disgusted.

“I’d noticed.” Satya said shortly. She reached for her pen, realised it was too close to Junkrat’s hand for comfort, and withdrew her own fingers to the safety of her lap.

Junkrat eyed her for a moment, and she squirmed under his gaze.

“How y’been?” He asked, still leaning on the table beside her. His proximity was making her skin prickle, and her traitorous body seemed inclined to treat his nearness as an invitation to feel as it had the last time he’d been close to her. Satya couldn’t help her eyes flicking up in his direction at his question, and she frowned unhappily at him.

“Why do you want to know?” She snapped.

“A bloke can’t ask a question?” Junkrat busied himself with unhitching the spiked tyre bomb from his back and set it on the floor, before he folded his arms and tilted his head. “Not like I got anythin’ else t’do.”

That much was true, so Satya sighed and relented. “I’ve been well, thank you.”

“Mm. Y’look well.”

Satya snapped her head up to frown at him, and noticed that, behind the humour he wore as a grin, there was a barely concealed gleam of something close to hunger in his eyes. The thought made her stomach clench.

“Thank you.” She said cautiously, and then something like a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “I’m afraid I can’t say the same for you.” That was true – when she’d last seen him, he’d only had a prosthetic leg. Since then, his right arm had apparently been replaced by metal.

Junkrat giggled, tipping his head back as his fingers splayed. She’d almost forgotten how mirth could take over his whole body.

“Yeah.” He said with an absent glance at his prosthetic arm. “I ‘spose. Yeah.” The expression in his eyes darkened as his gaze trailed down her body. “Y’lookin’ _real_ good, though.”

Satya was not entirely sure he was aware that he’d spoken those words out loud, so she chose to ignore it. She turned to face him properly, and crossed her legs, though realised almost instantly that her movement had only drawn his gaze back to her legs.

“Got a new outfit.” Junkrat noted. “Y’never wore that before.”

Satya flicked a glance down at where his gaze was fastened on the strip of bare flesh above her thigh high stockings, and grimaced. “People _do_ generally buy more clothes.” She said icily. “It has been five years, after all.”

His eyebrows rose in astonishment as he finally lifted his gaze back to her face _. “Five?_ Nah. Couldn’t be.”

“I assure you, it has.”

“Huh.” Junkrat scratched at his jaw again, dragging her gaze back to the blond stubble there. Gods, she hated this – there was heat simmering in the pit of her stomach, and every time his gaze landed on her, her breath shortened. Satya wanted to hide from his eyes, but Roadhog had locked them in together. _Damn_ this foolish attraction to him – just because she’d made a serious lapse in judgement five years ago didn’t mean her body had permission to lose all its senses now.

She could see it, in her mind’s eye – over the years, she’d done a good job of forgetting that night, but his proximity now brought it all flooding back. Satya’s breath quickened, for in her mind she could remember how it felt how it felt to have his body on hers, his warm mouth tracing down her throat, _oh_ , and his _teeth_ – he’d liked to bite, liked to sink his teeth into her flesh and hear her moan, and Satya could still hear the little intake of breath that he’d managed to make sound like a laugh when he nipped at her flesh and made her whimper, when he’d brought his mouth to her breasts and teased her until she’d cried out, writhing beneath him. Satya squirmed a little in her chair as her gaze became unfocused, because now all she could think of was his strong hands on her hips, pinning her down with his head between her thighs and _oh_ , he’d been good – _better_ than good, and the whispered memory of his tongue against wet flesh made her clench her thighs together as though she could erase the thought of him. And that was just him warming up – gods, she could still feel him, the way he’d slung her legs over his shoulders and fucked her hard until she came apart beneath him, his hands on her breasts and his mouth at her throat.

All of a sudden, Satya became aware that Junkrat was asking her something and she felt her cheeks flush hotly, and realised with horror her gaze had dipped down to his mouth. His _infuriating_ mouth, but _oh_ , he’d known how to use it.

 _Curse_ Vishkar for hiring them – both today, and five years ago.

He repeated his question and she dragged her gaze from his mouth and tried to reply, but in her flushed and trembling state and without properly assessing what she was going to say, nothing of substance came out – it was more like a breathy moan with the inflection of a question, and it made Junkrat’s body snap rigid, his gaze locked on hers.

She became conscious of a gentle throb between her thighs and panicked – how would she survive this?

The hungry look in his eyes turned a bit speculative and Junkrat reached out, his fingers brushing through her hair to capture a strand and gently tuck it behind her ear and gods, it was too much and Satya shot to her feet and tried to escape, but was brought up short at the wall, for there was nowhere else to go.

Worse – he followed.

Satya pressed her fingers together in a bid to calm herself and then she became conscious of his standing right behind her and she hurriedly pulled her fingers apart and pulled her holographic map from her pocket, splaying it across the wall in a futile attempt to distract herself, but he was standing too close and every nerve in her body hummed from his proximity.

 _Pathetic_ – she tried to convince herself she was being pathetic, that she’d been with this man for _one_ night five years ago and that it meant nothing to her now, but her body refused to listen, and then she turned rigid as Junkrat brushed her hair back, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.

“What are you doing?” She asked, and had to clear her throat. Satya tried to focus on the map, on the mission, but she was entirely taken up by the madman behind her, who touched her so gently.

“I was just thinkin’.” Junkrat’s tone was contemplative.

 _There’s a surprise_ , she thought sourly. “About?” She asked tersely.

“Oh, y’know.” Junkrat said airily. “I was just thinkin’ ‘bout the last time I saw ya.”

Satya stiffened, and judged it safe not to reply. Unfortunately, Junkrat took her silence as his cue to keep talking.

“Only, it seemed t’me y’might be doin’ the same.”

Satya’s face flamed, and nothing short of the Gods themselves could have compelled her to turn around.

She flinched when something touched her hair, and then she realised Junkrat was running his fingers through the strands.

“What are you doing?” She managed, her voice a bit hoarse.

He took his time in replying, dragging her hair back behind her shoulder to reveal her neck, and Satya shivered as his fingers skimmed down the column of her throat to come to rest on her shoulder. She spun then, pressing her shoulder blades against the wall to stare at Junkrat with wide eyes.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Junkrat’s mouth was curled into a satisfied grin, and he stuck his thumbs through his belt loops.

“So are ya?” He asked, and Satya frowned, trying to work out what he meant.

“I don’t-”

“Thinkin’ ‘bout it.” His gaze was very intense, and Satya blushed and looked away.

His self-satisfied snicker made her eyes widen, and his words made her swing back to face him in outrage. “Thought so.”

“I-” Satya stopped abruptly and bit her lip.

“Gonna deny it?” His voice had taken on a husky tone, and it was making her shiver to the marrow of her bones.

She absolutely refused to reply.

“Hn.” His sound was far too pleased for her liking, and Satya needed to shut this down now.

“Please step back, Mr Fawkes.” Satya was pleased with how steady her voice was, and then she noticed that Junkrat’s head had snapped up, jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

“Oi. Y’don’t get t’call me that.”

Satya lifted her chin, because all of a sudden she was back in control of this situation. “Oh? If I recall correctly, you gave me permission.”

Junkrat took a step back, and, eager not to lose her sudden high ground, Satya advanced upon him by a single step.

“I take it you’ve rescinded that permission, Mr Fawkes?”

Junkrat’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah.”

“What a shame.” Satya deftly side stepped him and went back to the table, putting it in between herself and him. “ _Jamison_.”

The expression on his face was curious. There was anger, but there was also something calculating, and far too late, she’d realised what she’d done. He was a Junker from the depths of Australia’s ruined outback – they treated names differently there. He’d explained it for her that night five years ago – to use another’s first name was as intimate as one could get. She’d been aiming for distance, but she had a feeling she’d just closed the gap.

As Satya watched, Junkrat’s mouth curled into a grin. “Y’remembered.”

Satya fixed her eyes on a spot on the wall and declined to answer. Junkrat advanced upon her, his expression both curious and pleased. Satya’s breath caught as he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen across her cheek back behind her ear and then his hand lingered there… he was testing her reactions, she could tell that much. Satya made no move and so Junkrat dropped his hand just slightly, his fingers skimming lightly along her jaw.

He met and held her gaze for a long moment as the silence lengthened, and then Satya lifted her hands to his and removed his fingers from her face, though she didn’t let him go. The moment stretched on and Satya tried to recall what she’d been doing.

“Junkrat-” She said faintly, and his grin widened.

“Back again, ay? I see how it is.”

To her surprise, he tugged his fingers from hers and _left_. He just went and sat down in his chair, pulled a grenade from his pocket and started fiddling with it. Satya stared at him, now hopelessly confused.

“Don’t worry, love.” Junkrat flashed her a grin before turning back to the grenade. “I get it.”

Satya’s brows furrowed. “Get… what?”

“Was a long time ago, that’s what. Y’had yer fun an’ now y’just… leave. That’s how suits do it, ay?”

Satya narrowed her eyes at him. _Was he implying…?_

“Guess suits are used t’just usin’ people, I dunno.” Junkrat combed his good hand through his sparse hair, making it stick up in blond tufts over his prominent widow’s peak. “Dunno what I was thinkin’, really. Dumb of me, ay. Should have expected it.”

Satya took a few steps forwards, coming to rest just in front of him, where she folded her arms and glared. “Are you trying to suggest that I _used_ you for sex?” She asked, her voice hard. “Like some sort of prostitute? Because if you are, I can assure you-”

“No hard feelin’s.” Junkrat said breezily, talking right over the top of her. “I just toldja, I get it. Yer a big-wig. A fancy, smarmy suit, an’ I ain’t on yer level in _that_ way. ‘Course I get it. What’s wrong with havin’ a lil fun? Especially if it’s with a Junker who ain’t gonna show his face round ya an’ make things awkward in front of ya bosses. Must have suited ya just _fine_.” There was a dark kind of bitterness in his tone, and Satya couldn’t believe her ears.

“That wasn’t what it was.” Satya said faintly, her mind utterly confused by his words.

“Ay? Course, must have been fun for ya though, little taste of danger. That’s a thing, innit?” Junkrat waggled his brows at her knowingly. “Rich woman goes fer the fool from the wrong side of the tracks-” here he stopped and leered at her suggestively. “-has a pretty mind-blowin’ fuck, if I do say so m’self, then goes back t’her rich bubble, safe an’ sound, with a nice lil story t’tell all her friends.”

“That – that wasn’t what it was.” Satya repeated, clenching her fingers together. She scowled at him, anger mixing in her belly and spreading throughout her veins.

“Oh yeah?” Junkrat stood up then, invading her personal space entirely, and Satya held her ground, glaring at him. The injustice of his accusations! To think he thought she’d slept with him only to satisfy some rich bitch itch – _the nerve of him_. The look on his face was curious – it was a blend of the aggravating, almost _goading_ expression he’d been wearing this whole time, but now there was something hopeful in it too. “Well if it wasn’t that, what was it?”

Satya didn’t think about what she was doing, or why it was a potentially bad idea. She was too caught up in the unfairness of his assumptions, and her only thought was to prove him wrong. Later, she’d curse herself for missing the look he gave her when she fisted her hand in his harness, how she’d missed the satisfied gleam that appeared in his eyes as she tugged him down towards herself and kissed him.

Junkrat apparently had no qualms about kissing her back, despite all he’d said about feeling used – he grabbed her roughly and hijacked the kiss completely, tugging her body against the hard lines of his. Satya twined her prosthetic fingers into his hair, and her other hand she let trail along his jawline, glorying in the sensation of his stubble, rough against the pads of her fingers. Junkrat made a sort of noise in the back of his throat as his grip on her hips pulled her hard against him, and it lit a sort of fire in her as she gasped against his mouth.

His hands roamed over her hips, her waist, her ass, and Satya broke the kiss with an involuntary noise of shock when Junkrat slid his hands to her thighs and lifted her, settling her on the desk, right on top of her blueprints and her plans. His hands seemed to burn their prints into her bare flesh as he spread her thighs, the motion far more erotic than it should have been, and stepped in between them. Unfazed by the loss of her mouth, Junkrat had ducked beneath her jaw, and Satya found herself holding on for dear life as he scored his teeth down her throat and suckled hard at her pulse point, before trailing warm lips down the junction of her neck and shoulder to bite down firmly.

His teeth in her flesh made her jolt and a moan escaped her unwittingly – Junkrat growled against the column of her throat and his hands left her bare thighs, travelling up over her hips and up to just under her breasts, his grip dragging the fabric of her dress with it and leaving it rucked up around her body. Satya tried to press herself closer but was rudely interrupted by many hard, round things pressing into her; her eyes popped open in shock as she registered the grenades he wore on his chest. She pushed him back a step, and at the confused look of loss in his eyes, had to conceal a smile, and she flicked a finger at his harness.

“Take this off.” She said, her voice rather hoarse, and his eyes flared with heat at her words.

Junkrat undid the clasps of his harness and lowered them to the floor, then stepped back between her still spread thighs, and Satya let her gaze fall to the growing bulge that was making its presence known in his trousers. Junkrat chuckled, the sound deep and enticing, and Satya looked up just as he leaned down and took her mouth again.

 It was curious, a distant thought in the back of her mind noted. For such a scruffy, filthy, criminal Junker, he did know how to kiss. He was quite masterful, actually; he teased and pulled back enough to leave her hungrily chasing him, only press back in and kiss her hard, stealing her breath away. His nose kept bumping against her visor as he kissed her and the interface was interfering with her ability to see him properly and so Satya tugged it off her head and placed it on the table beside her.

Satya hooked her legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer, and the moan she let out when his erection pressed into the junction of her thighs very nearly overshadowed his own groan. Abruptly, Junkrat grabbed her thighs and lifted her again, carrying her across the room as though she weighed no more than a feather. It was a bit strange to be carried by him, for she got to see firsthand what his odd gait felt like – very unnatural – but then he set her on her feet and pressed her into the wall to kiss her hard. Satya ran her hands down his chest, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching beneath her touch, and when she let herself tug playfully at his waistband, he groaned into her mouth and rocked his hips sharply into hers, making her gasp.

Junkrat surprised her then – his hands came up to settle on her breasts and she moaned at the feeling of his fingers moulding over her soft flesh. Her nipples peaked tightly through her clothes, pressing firmly into his palms, and she arched her back in an attempt to get more contact. The contrast between the feel of his flesh hand and his prosthetic was interesting – he was much more inclined to grip her hard with his good hand, and she supposed his prosthetic would hurt her if he clenched down with any real kind of force. Junkrat broke the kiss and stared at her for a moment, his breath coming in jagged pants.

“Good?” He asked in between rough breaths, a finger slipping to her neckline and tugging just slightly to illustrate what he meant. “God, I wanna see ya, c’mon, please-”

“Yes.” Satya gasped out, desperate to feel his skin on hers. She had expected his hands to go to the fastenings of her dress, to peel it off her and drop it to the floor, and so was completely unprepared when he grabbed her neckline and yanked down hard, causing her breasts to pop free. He’d managed to hook his fingers into the underwire of her bra and yank that down too, so now there was nothing preventing him from staring at her breasts, jutting high and terribly exposed from the pressure of the fabric caught beneath them. It wasn’t precisely comfortable but _oh_ , the look in his eyes, that expression of pure hunger was making her breath catch and the ache between her thighs intensify.

Junkrat stared at her for a long moment. “Fuckin’ _gorgeous_.” He breathed, then dragged his gaze from her breasts and gave her a cocky smile, before leaning in to nip at her jaw. He kissed and licked his way down her throat, interspersing hot open-mouthed kisses with fiery bites sure to leave a mark. Satya’s breath got shallower the closer he drew to her breasts, and when Junkrat suckled at her skin just below her collarbone she moaned her praise in quietly uttered Telugu, and when he reached her breast and took a nipple into his warm, wet mouth, she wound her fingers into his hair and held on for dear life.

He was relentless, the combined assault of his fingers, his tongue, his mouth, his teeth leaving her breathless, her chest heaving and her breasts damp and trembling peaks beneath the wickedness of his tongue. He dipped lower then, his mouth abrading her flesh through the fabric of her dress, by now hopelessly rucked up and tangled about her waist. Junkrat’s hands ran softly up the sides of her thighs as he lowered himself to his knees before her, and Satya braced herself back against the wall and watched his actions with wide eyes as he slowly tugged her black undershorts down her legs. He helped her step out of them and tossed them to the floor, then flicked the long blue panel of her skirt to the side to reveal nothing more than a scrap of silk and lace protecting her modesty.

He looked up at her, a wicked grin curving his lips as he took one of her legs and lifted it to his shoulder, leaving her impossibly bare and aching before him. Satya closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as his mouth landed on her inner thigh, tantalisingly close to where she needed him most, but no, he wanted to _tease_. Much like his mouth on her breasts, Junkrat took his time, suckling hard against her and using his teeth, making her shudder every time he bit her, his stubble abrading her sensitive flesh. She would have never expected that she would like teeth quite so much before him, but now, with ragged moans pulled from her whenever a firm bite sank into skin and muscle, Satya was realising he fulfilled fantasies she didn’t know she’d possessed.

Her hands were firmly entwined in his hair by now, trying to push him against her, and Satya arched her back and cried out when he hooked his finger into her underwear, tugged it aside and parted her with a single firm swipe of his tongue.

“ _Ah_ – Jamison, _please_ -” Satya moaned the words as she rolled her hips in his grasp, trying to increase the pressure of his tongue against her clit, for he was _teasing_ her, the cruel man, and she was growing desperate. His whole body stiffened when his name hit his ears, and he pulled away from her long enough to speak, much to Satya’s dismay.

“Say it again.” He growled, and Satya arched her hips towards his mouth with a whimper.

“Jamison – please-”

He licked her again just once, and then pulled back. “What d’ya want?”

“Oh Gods, please – Jamison – make me come, _please_ let me come-” There was no shame to felt in the explicitness of her words, for Satya _needed_ his touch – she craved it. Arousal burned through her body as her inner muscles clenched around nothing – gods, she needed him inside her – and there was a tight coil of tension simmering in the pit of her belly. If he’d just stop _teasing_ that coil would snap and she’d get her release.

Satya was barely aware of his muttered expletive as he listened to her beg, but then he dug his fingers into her ass and dragged her hips from the wall and into his face, and Satya barely swallowed a scream of pleasure because he wasn’t teasing anymore. Gone were the fluttery flicks of his tongue around her entrance, darting up to touch her clit and scurry away again when she moaned; he was eating her out wholeheartedly now, laving at her clit with the flat of his tongue and setting up such a rhythm it made her stomach clench and her thighs tremble.

Satya tipped her head back to hit the wall with a thud, but she barely noticed. Her eyes were screwed shut against the vicious onslaught of pleasure assailing her form as she whimpered and cried out, and when he slid two long fingers inside her and crooked them in a ‘come-hither’ motion, she bucked her hips and arched her back and moaned as the coil inside her tightened further. Somewhere in the back of her mind she became aware of an odd scraping noise and then the sound of a door opening then shutting again rapidly, but as Junkrat didn’t halt the motions of his tongue for a moment and Satya couldn’t have opened her eyes if she’d wanted, she paid it little mind.

The combination of his tongue against wet flesh and the movement of his fingers deep inside were beginning to overwhelm her and her release was so close she could taste it; Satya tugged on his hair, her fingers clenched tight in the strands as her body began to shudder, her thighs attempting to clamp together involuntarily and her calf tightening around the back of his head. Junkrat pressed himself closer, his broad shoulders preventing her thighs from protecting her from his assault, and Satya’s breathing shallowed and she saw stars as finally, he shoved her over the edge. Her release was something trembling and indescribable as heat suffused her form and she arced into his mouth in an attempt to ride out the pleasure with a shuddering, drawn out moan.

Junkrat gently lifted her leg from his shoulder and placed her foot back on the floor and Satya swayed slightly, her balance utterly shaken from her orgasm. He uttered an alarmed sort of sound at this realisation and then he took her weight from her and helped her to the ground, cradling her in his arms as she fought to recover her breathing. Satya had been reduced to a quivering mess beneath his tongue, and as she began to recover her mental faculties she lifted her lashes to find him gazing at her, his mouth slick with her juices, and an impossibly pleased expression hitching his lips into a smug grin.

“How’s that?” He asked, his voice almost too eager. “Good? Reckoned so, what with the noises y’were makin’-”

Satya reached out a finger and laid it over his lips to silence him. He obliged her, but a slight look of worry crossed his face and Satya had to conceal a smile even as she searched for her voice. He was very clearly concerned he hadn’t pleased her adequately, and she decided it wouldn’t hurt to put those fears to rest.

“You were very good.” Her voice was soft and the edges still trembled slightly, and the pride that suffused his expression made Satya smile in return. “Now, you must let me return the favour.”

It had been five years since she’d seen him naked, and she was eager to repeat the experience as she shifted positions, moving to her knees in between his legs to eye the prominent lump she could see straining against his ratty cameos.

Junkrat giggled, the sound high pitched and pleased. “Shit, y’ain’t gonna find me complainin’-” His voice cut off with a gasp when she palmed the firm bulge, and Satya gave him a satisfied smile as she undid his shorts and reached in to grasp his erection and free it from his clothing. Junkrat helped her tug his shorts halfway down his thighs and then, with both of them in silent yet mutual agreement that halfway was quite good enough, Satya leaned down to run her tongue across the silky head of him and he groaned, his hand finding the back of her head and sifting into her hair.

The musky scent of him was an incredible turn on and Satya could feel her own wetness slick on her inner thighs as she took him further into her mouth, relishing his groan. She bobbed her head enthusiastically, taking him deeper with every turn, thoroughly enjoying his gasps and the way his hips twitched forwards involuntarily, pressing himself further into her mouth. As enjoyable as it would be to feel him come apart on her tongue, Satya didn’t want to end things that quickly, and so she released him not long after that, concealing a smile at his disappointed groan. She still had her hand wrapped around the thick of him and she couldn’t resist pumping him with her hand until he tipped his head back and moaned, and by that time pearly white precum had beaded at the tip and began to dribble down over her fingers, and so Satya ducked down to clean him thoroughly with her mouth, and then she sat up and climbed into his lap, his hard cock pressed against her belly.

Junkrat’s expression was a bit dazed and the thought gratified her immensely, until he cupped her jaw with still damp fingers and leaned in for a kiss. Her first thought was that he was _sticky_ and the second was that she could taste herself on his lips, and it was more arousing than she would have expected. Junkrat’s tongue pressed past her lips, teasing and flicking until she wound her arms around his neck and gave herself to him with reckless abandon. His hands griped her hips, and Satya rocked against his cock until he groaned and tried to lift her onto him. She would have let him too, if not for a very important though piercing the fog of arousal in her mind.

“Wait, wait.” Satya pushed his chest gently for a moment, and Junkrat pulled back, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What?” He asked. “Y’don’t wanna? Fuck, Satya, y’tryin’ t’kill me?”

She felt an unexpected rush of pleasure at her name on his lips but she focused on the issue at hand.

“Please tell me you have condoms.” She murmured in his ear, and his brows snapped together with real worry. Junkrat swore loudly stretched out a hand, trying to reach his satchel. Satya was entirely unwilling to move from her perch atop him and so she stretched out her hand, forming a little hard light hook that slipped through the strap of his satchel so she could pull it towards them. Jamison mumbled his thanks and ripped the bag open, rifling through the contents with increasing urgency when he couldn’t immediately find what he was looking for, and then both of them sighed in relief when he pulled a strip of condoms free and held them triumphantly aloft. Junkrat tossed his satchel to the side and ripped one little packet from the strip, and Satya watched in muted fascination as he rolled the thin latex over his length, and when he was done he gave her an almost shy smile and impulsively, she leaned in to kiss him.

He framed her jaw with both hands and Satya gripped his shoulder with her prosthetic and took his cock in her other hand, raising herself up in his lap so she could slide overtop of him, enjoying the feel of his tip sliding between her folds. Junkrat groaned harshly and she relented, lowering herself down onto him slowly, taking her time until he was tense and trembling beneath her. She was not unaffected herself; he was deliciously thick and the feel of him sinking deep inside her, filling and stretching her so _perfectly_ brought a shuddering moan to her lips. Junkrat gripped her hips firmly, the rubber grips on his prosthetic fingers biting into her flesh, and helped her move as she rode him, slowly at first, and then the desperation overtook both of them and Satya was moving over him swiftly, watching his face with curious pleasure, for she could clearly read his arousal there, and thoroughly enjoyed the way she could see his jaw slacken and his eyes unfocus as his release approached. Junkrat’s grip on her hips tightened as she continued to ride him without mercy, both of them whimpering and moaning, until the muscles of his stomach clenched and his hips rocked up as he let loose a convulsive groan and came hard inside her. Satya continued to ride him throughout his orgasm, seeking to prolong his pleasure, and when he opened his eyes with a gasp and stared at her with an expression close to wonder she slowed to a stop, his length still seated deeply inside her.

Junkrat was panting hard and Satya lifted a hand to his jaw and smiled at him softly, and he grinned at her in reply.

“Fuckin’ _incredible_.” He whispered, sitting up straighter so he could tug her closer against his chest. “Christ, yer just as good as I remembered-”

Satya laughed a breathless laugh and pushed her hair back out of her face, dislodging strands stuck to sweaty skin, and then with the return of rational thought, something occurred to her.

“You _tricked_ me.” She said indignantly, and Junkrat froze, his cock twitching inside her.

“What?”

“You did!” Satya looked down her nose at him. “You were trying to wind me up, weren’t you? To get me to react?”

It took him a moment, and then his grin turned a bit sheepish. “Er, yeah. I guess so. Wanted t’see if I could get ya t’like, admit y’liked it. Wasn’t expectin’ ya t’kiss me, but I ain’t complainin’.” This was punctuated with a slightly awkward giggle.

Satya fixed him with an unimpressed look. She was about to reply when she spotted a page that had been knocked on the floor when Junkrat had had her splayed across the table; it was the report she’d begun filling out while trying to ignore Junkrat’s presence, at the top, she’d written the names of the two mercenaries – Junkrat and Roadhog.

 _Roadhog_.

“Oh, Gods!” She cried out, jerking backwards.

“What? _What?”_ Junkrat reached for her. “You angry? Shit, it wasn’t _that_ bad, Sat-”

“Roadhog!” She cried out. “Where is he? Gods, what if he comes back and finds us half _naked_ -”

“Fuck.”

Satya scrambled up off his dick and Junkrat shot to his feet as well, though his was hampered somewhat as his shorts were now around his ankles. He was hopping on the spot, trying to get rid of the condom at the same time as he was trying not to fall as he tried to unhook his shorts from where it was stuck on the end of his peg leg, as Satya frantically rearranged her bra and tugged her dress back into place over her breasts. She dived for her undershorts and pulled them on at the speed of light, wrestling with her dress in order to get it to sit right as Junkrat struggled with his belt and hunted for his satchel.

Satya’s heart hammered in her throat as an obvious scraping noise echoed in the hall directly outside the little room – Roadhog was _back_ and he was removing whatever he’d used to block the door and he was going to walk in and he was going to _know_ – she dove for the table and jammed her visor on her head, sure it was slightly wonky but she ignored it in favour of picking up the papers strewn across the floor, and Junkrat helped her, the panic she felt clearly reflected in his face as they both raced across the room, gathering everything up and shoving it into Satya’s bag and _Gods_ , the room stank of sweat and sex and there was no physical way on this earth that Roadhog wouldn’t know and she was absolutely going to die on the spot-

The door opened and Satya and Junkrat froze in the act of stuffing the last pages into her bag, and they both stared at Roadhog with deer-in-the-headlights expressions on their faces as he stood framed in the doorway.

They stared at him and he stared at them for a moment although to Satya it felt like an eternity, and then Roadhog stepped back.

“Checked the perimeter.” He rumbled. “All’s good. Ready t’go?”

The mission, oh Gods, the _mission_ – she’d forgotten all about it and blood rushed into her cheeks as she stared at the larger mercenary, and there was no power on this earth that could have persuaded her to look at Junkrat.

“Yes, we’re ready.” She eked out, and darted past him and out the door as fast as she could. Satya hurried down the corridor and ducked around the first turn to lean against the wall to close her eyes and release a shaky and embarrassed breath. She heard no footsteps following her – instead, she heard voices.

“Can’t believe you, Fawkes.” Came Roadhog’s rumbling tone, and Satya flushed harder. That sounded an awful lot like he _knew_ …

“What?” Junkrat’s tone was indignant. “Didn’t do nuthin’.”

Roadhog snorted in disbelief. “Didja see me open the fuckin’ door, y’drongo? Tell ya what, wasn’t expectin’ t’see _that_.”

Satya’s heart dropped down to her toes.

“Er…” That was Junkrat, clearly unable to formulate a response.

“Can’t believe you two.” Came the disgusted tone. “Makin’ me wait outside while the two of ya finished fuckin’.”

Satya nearly choked to death on the spot as Junkrat made a very weak sort of protest.

Footsteps sounded then, Roadhog’s heavy plod interspersed with Junkrat’s step- _click_ , and Satya rushed on ahead. She lingered _very_ unwillingly near the doorway, absolutely refusing to look at the Junkers as they drew closer to her.

Thankfully, Roadhog spoke first.

“Still stickin’ t’the same plan?” He rumbled, and Satya nodded, finally letting herself turn to face them. Junkrat’s gaze was very intense, and she flashed him a glance and then focused on Roadhog’s mask. It was safer.

“Yes.” Her voice was alarmingly squeaky and Satya swallowed hard in an attempt to regulate it.

Abruptly, Roadhog’s head snapped up and he stared into the distance. Satya swung around as well, but she couldn’t see anything-

“Stay there.” The big man rumbled, and he walked off in the direction that he’d just been peering in, and as he disappeared around the corner, Satya turned to stare at Junkrat.

“What did he see?” She whispered cautiously, photon projector held defensively aloft.

Junkrat looked a bit embarrassed. “Nuthin’. He’s uh, givin’ us a moment.”

“Oh.” Satya averted her gaze.

“So.” Junkrat whistled a brief tune. “That was somethin’.”

Satya shuffled her feet. “It was.”

“Is that it, then?” Junkrat peered at her with something she might have called longing, if she didn’t know better. “Might see ya again in another five years?”

Satya bit her lip. _Oh_. Objectively, she knew even _that_ was a bad idea. He was not at all the sort of man she ought to get involved with, and he was infuriating and smug and so, _so_ good with his mouth… and his hands… _and_ his cock…

Inspiration hit her and she rifled through her bag, searching for a scrap of paper and a pen. She scrawled her private phone number and her address on it and held it out to him. This was in all probability a _terrible_ idea that she would surely regret but in this moment, she couldn’t quite care. The paper was only an option… neither of them had to act on it. Junkrat took it, his expression curious. His brows rose when he realised what it was, and she shrugged a little self-consciously.

“If you’re ever in Utopaea-” She said softly. “-you might like to… visit.”

Junkrat’s lips hitched into a slow grin and he tucked the paper carefully into his satchel.

“Might do just that.” He said. “Never been t’India. Should be fun.”

Satya nodded, then gestured in the direction of Grigorescu’s manor, which she could see from their position. “I have to go. You should find Roadhog.”

“Yeah.” Junkrat’s voice was very intense and, as Satya looked over her shoulder while she was hurrying away, the look in his eyes was just as penetrating. It was enough to make her palms sweat, and Satya held her breath and the expelled it deeply with a shake of her head, still conscious of the dripping wetness between her thighs. She couldn’t think of him now. She had work to do. Vishkar expected a result from this mission and she couldn’t let her concentration slip. She had to focus on infiltration and not on a crispy lunatic who touched her so sweetly… Satya sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy lmao I could not resist 
> 
> it's been ages since I wrote some smut for these two and this au was too good to ignore so here you go~


End file.
